


Part of Your World

by killerweasel



Series: A Favor [17]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie shows Harper his favorite movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of Your World

Title: Part of Your World  
Fandom: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia  
Characters: Charlie Kelly/Scientist  
Word Count: 485  
Rating: PG  
A/N: AU after Flowers For Charlie   
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [echoislesfandom](http://echoislesfandom.tumblr.com/).  
Summary: Charlie shows Harper his favorite movie.

Harper shifted on the couch, resting his head on Charlie's shoulder when the film began to start. "You picked 'The Little Mermaid' for our movie night?"

"I like the music." Charlie grinned as Princess Fluffybutt joined them. She climbed into Harper's lap and began to purr loudly. "Besides, it's one of the first things I ever remember seeing with Mac back in the day. We wore his video tape out."

"I don't think I've seen this film more than once." Harper stroked the small cat's back as he watched the screen. "My grandfather took all of the grandchildren to a showing of the film. When Ursula came out of the water at the end and tried to kill everyone, I was frightened. I made such a ruckus that he had to take me out of the theater and into the lobby until I got myself back under control again."

"Ursula is pretty nasty, but I always thought the Judge in 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit' was scarier. Or maybe those horrible Wheelers in 'Return to Oz'." Charlie shuddered. "Mac was convinced one of those things lived under his bed and he slept on the couch for a week. I kept telling him that was impossible since it couldn't fit under there with all his junk."

When Ariel began to sing in her secret grotto, Charlie sang along with her. At first his voice was barely above a whisper. He grew louder as the song went on. Harper stopped staring at the screen and watched Charlie instead. There was a look of pure joy on Charlie's face. He knew Charlie enjoyed singing, but he'd never seen Charlie look that happy when he was performing at Hannibal's club.

As the film continued, Charlie's enthusiasm never wavered. Sometimes he would say the dialog along with the characters or he would nudge Harper to point out what he considered one of the best parts. Harper occasionally joined him during some of the songs when he remembered the words (and once or twice he was way off on the lyrics, but Charlie just smiled and ruffled Harper's hair, making him blush).

Dread coiled around Harper's stomach as the end of the movie began to draw near. He was an adult, not a child. An animated villain shouldn't cause him to be afraid. Harper sat up with a gasp as Ursula rose from the sea, cackling and mad with power. He realized he had never actually seen the conclusion of the film. When he'd come back into the theater with his grandfather, the credits had been rolling. What if the villain won?

Charlie wrapped his arms around Harper's frame, holding him close. "She's going to get what she deserves in a moment. Don't worry."

Harper cheered as the sea witch was defeated. He sank back against Charlie with a smile on his face. "I'm glad you picked this movie, Charlie."

"Me too."


End file.
